Flaring Hope
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Who would be there for Add when he doesn't want to see another day?


**Me: I wanted to write an alternative ending for that MAD vid and I ended up writing one. I still have a bunch of fics to update but please, enjoy this one in the mean time!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Cast~**

**Lusa - Lunatic Psyker**

**Add - Mastermind**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. They are own by KOG. vMM belongs to YKB-san!**

**Warnings: Thoughts of suicide**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Lusa rapped his knuckles onto the door of Add's room. "Add! Do you have time to spar with me?"_

"_No I don't. Go away Lusa."_

"_Awww. Don't be like that. Are you scared or something?"_

"_NO!" He could hear his voice crack. "No... Just go away... I don't feel well today..." He fell silent after that._

_The brawler sighed and shrugged. 'I just wanted to see his face for once...' He went back downstairs to the living room and flopped down onto a couch. 'It's kinda boring...' He was about to close his eyes until Psych's face came into view._

"_Lusa! I found something you might like!" He disappeared and something else came into view. "Ta-da!"_

_Lusa's eyes widen as a kitten began to mew loudly. "Where did you find it?"_

"_He was sitting right outside the house when I came back from Altera Plains." The Tracer began to pout. "I couldn't help it..."_

"_Bring him upstairs to Add. I'm pretty sure he will love him."_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The brawler quickly ran up the stairs, thinking about the note that he saw posted on the scientist's door. This had left him with many confused, as well as angry, thoughts in his head. _What the hell is he doing?! Why hasn't he told me anything?!_

Adrenaline continually course through his body as his legs urged him to go faster. _That idiot...!_He finally stopped at a door and threw it open. There, he saw Add standing on the ledge of the building, spreading his arms out wide as if he wanted Death to accept him. Lusa had only taken a few steps until his counterpart jumped off. "ADDDDD!"

Without thinking, He quickly ran towards where the scientist had been and grabbed his hand. Add collided with the wall and the impact traveled up to his arm but Lusa managed to hold on. "You stupid nerd...!"

He looked up at the brawler with shocked eyes. "What are you...? Let go!"The scientist began to struggle against his grip but his counterpart did not release his hand. "Let... go...!"

Lusa gritted his teeth. "Shut up already, idiot!" He began to pull him up. "Have you gone insane?!"

"Shut up! This is none of your concern! Drop me!"

"Are you going to leave Arc and Psych behind for this shit you are trying to pull?! Are you going to leave everyone behind just by dying like this?!" The brawler continued to pull him up. Add could tell that he has no intentions of letting go. "Are you... are you...!" _Going to leave me behind?_

He didn't say anything as Lusa brought him to safety. _I don't want to hear his voice again. If I die, I don't have to go through this crap anymore…_Add collapsed onto the floor as his legs gave out on him. He curled himself into a ball, shaking, but he didn't realize that the brawler was crouching right in front of him. He brought his head near his and hit it hard. A big lump was already forming as the scientist clutched his head in pain. "Meathead! What the hell are you trying to do?! Are you trying to destroy my genius mind like that?!"

"Fucking nerd! I should be asking that to you!" He let out a long sigh of relief. "Don't pull that shit ever again!" Unknown to him, tears began to fall from his face and he wiped them away in anger. "Fuck...!"

Add wanted to reach out and comfort him but he held himself back. "I'm... sorry."

"You better be!" Wiping away the remainder of his tears, the brawler looked at him directly in the eyes. "What caused you to do this?"

"I don't know..." He curled himself into a ball once more. _I don't even know how to explain it to him. Even if I do, Lusa still won't get it._He squeezed the sleeves of his coat tightly. _All he does is telling me threats and sending viruses to my system. Even I can't stop him..._

Without pressing him any further, Lusa sighed and embraced him fiercely. "Whatever is causing you to be like this, we will find a way to help you." He looked at Add hopefully. "Right?"

The scientist looked at him in surprise. Even if he is called a Lunatic, he would be the one person that would help anyone in need. "Yeah..."

The brawler broke the embrace and sat down against the wall. He brought Add onto his laps and let out a huge yawn. He placed his hands onto his counterpart's laps and fell fast asleep. The scientist smiled at this and soon after, he was asleep as well. In his dreams were only happiness and bliss and the sounds of his voice or his physical appearance did not appear once in it.

Add snuggled closer to the other man's body and murmured a soft "Thank you..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's pretty much it! (It's from the Elsword version of Nonsense Speaker if you all were wondering. The cover pic is suppose to show a crying Lusa with Add (MM) hugging him (he's a silhouette) but Lusa got cropped out way too much and it is showing only Add. *NUUUUU* )**


End file.
